batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Riddler (LEGO Batman: The Videogame)
The Riddler is a Batman villain who appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. Edward Nashton loves puzzles, word-games, and riddles, after which he takes his alias, and likes to leave Batman a puzzling clue at the end of each crime. This often leads to his downfall. Unlike the rest of Batman's rogues gallery, the Riddler loathes needless bloodshed, feeling that he is above such barbaric acts. The crimes that he commits are generally robberies or kidnappings, at the scene of which he plants riddles for his pursuers to solve. These riddles are usually portrayed as too difficult for the police, and the only one to solve them on a regular basis is Batman. History ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Riddler is one of the three masterminds who plan the breakout of Arkham Asylum. He forms a group with Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze and Clayface, and together they plan to rob the Gotham Gold Bullion. For the first part of the plan, Riddler and Clayface go to the Gotham Back to steal the key to the Gold Vault. After fighting past the police, they gain access to the Bank Safe and steal the Key. However, Clayface becomes entranced by the gold bars (even making a house out of them) so the Riddler impatiently leaves without him. When Clayface is defeated, Riddler gleefully returns to leave a clue, then escapes on Two-Faces truck. Next, He and Mr. Freeze go to Freeze's Ice-Cream Factory to get the Freeze Cannon. The police are already there, however, so the duo are forced to battle through them. They are able to get to the heart of the factory, and Riddler takes off with the cannon while Freeze awakens his henchwomen from suspended animation. After this, Riddler and Poison Ivy go to the Botanical Gardens to claim the Vine Seeds. Using a variety of methods (including a giant mutated caniverous plant) they defeat the guards and reach the Glasshouse. Ivy gives Riddler the Vine Seeds and so he leaves, abandoning Ivy who becomes fixated on her flowers. For the final component, Riddler and Two-Face make a direct assault on Wayne Enterprises to steal a Laser Gun. They are met with resistance by the guards, and are forced to bypass many security measures and traps, but finally gain access to the Laser Gun. With all the necessary equipment finally taken, and the other villains conveniently deposed, the Riddler and Two-Face go to the Bullion to claim their reward. The Bullion is on high-alert, and is swarming with police and SWAT officers, and a police helicopter is patrolling the entrance. Despite this, the enter the Bullion and advance to the vault. Before they can take any gold however, Batman and Robin finally catch up to the Riddler, and engage them in the vault. The Riddler attacks the Duo with a laser cannon, and later mind-controls Two-Face when Dent is injured to force him to continue fighting. Despite their best efforts the villainous team are defeated, and promptly returned to Arkham. The Riddler is last seen in his cell at Arkham Asylum, furious at his defeat. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Riddler makes a few appearances in ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. First, he appears after The Joker crashes the Man of the Year award ceremony. He can be fought as a boss in the story. Later, he is shown as one of the villains to have broken out of Arkham when the Joker and Lex Luthor use the Deconstructor. Later, he can be fought as a boss in the Open-World Gotham at the top of Wayne Tower and unlocked as a playable character. Abilities *In the console-version of the videogame, he is capable of performing a ground pound, attacking enemies with his question-mark cane, mind-controlling people, blocking attacks, and doing a backflip. *On the Nintendo D.S. version of the videogame, the Riddler is capable of double-jumping and grappling. *In LEGO Batman 2, he can open special boxes that have his trademark Question Mark on them. Gallery legoriddler01.jpg legoriddler02.png The Riddler and a Cop.jpg The Riddler LB2.jpg|The Rddler in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes legoriddler03.jpg legoriddler04.jpg legoriddler05.jpg legoriddler06.png legoriddler07.jpg legoriddler08.jpg legoriddler09.jpg legoriddler010.jpg legoriddler011.jpg legoriddler012.jpg legoriddler013.jpg legoriddler014.png Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Villains